Photos
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Oikawa avait décidé de prendre des photos avec son Iwa-chan, et rien n'allait l'en empêcher ! Oikawa x Iwaizumi, rating T pour un langage fleuri.


Bonjour !

Ici Miss Mugiwara, je suis une petite nouvelle sur le fandom d'HQ, enchantée ! Quand j'ai commencé l'anime, je ne pensais pas que j'écrirai dessus, car j'ai déjà tellement de fanfics en cours... puis finalement, quand l'inspiration vient, on ne crache pas dessus, n'est-ce pas ? C'est donc un Oikawa x Iwaizumi que je vous propose en guise de contribution au développement du fandom ! Je crois être la première à écrire sur eux sur le fandom français... wah, c'est un honneur !

Je ne connais pas HQ depuis longtemps, donc _il est possible que les personnages soient un peu OOC_. Je regarde l'anime toutes les semaines et j'ai lu le manga, mais bon, ce sont tout de même des nouveaux personnages pour moi, ce n'est pas toujours évident de les mettre en scène... !

Ce couple d'Aobajôsai a comme qui dirait volé mon cœur... en partie car il me rappelle mon OTP de Kuroko's Basket, Kasamatsu et Kise. (oui, je suis branchée mangas de sport en ce moment!). D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule à voir une ressemblance entre ces quatre là, j'ai vu récemment une image sympa d'eux sur tumblr. Bref, sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire sans prétention sur ces deux chouchoux de Seijô !

Les personnages et Haikyuu ! appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate. L'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas. Je ne possède que l'intrigue.

Spoil : référence au chapitre 83 mais rien de méchant... ^^

Pairing : Oikawa x Iwaizumi

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Photos

- Iwa-chan, viens voir !

Ledit « Iwa-chan » jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Oikawa, fronçant au passage les sourcils. Son ami d'enfance affichait un grand sourire idiot – le genre de sourire qui faisait hurler ses fangirls – et agitait la main, comme pour l'inciter à venir. Le neveu de Tooru, Takeru, qui faisait office de partenaire à Iwaizumi pour leur entraînement de volley, regarda son oncle, curieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ? Hajime fut tenté de balancer le ballon dans la face de l'ikemen qui venait de l'interrompre en plein entraînement, mais une force inconnue le retint. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-ce pas ce fichu bishônen qui jouait avec son neveu ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était à lui, l'ami d'enfance, de s'en charger ? Il ne pouvait pas bouger ses fesses, non ? Et dire qu'à une époque, il s'entraînait jusqu'à se blesser... Cet espèce de flemmard de Kusokawa*.

- Iwa-chan, ne fais pas cette tête, tu fais peur ~

Le capitaine d'Aobajôsai se balança de droite à gauche sur son banc, et invita une fois de plus les deux autres garçons à le rejoindre. Son vice-capitaine ne résista plus, et lui enfonça le ballon dans l'abdomen avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important pour que tu déranges l'entraînement, déclara t-il à un Oikawa qui tentait de reprendre son souffle tout en massant son ventre malmené.

- Iwa-chaaaaan, plaida t-il.

- Accouche !

À cette interjection, Oikawa releva soudainement la tête, et le fixa.

- Quoi ? cracha le dossard 4, un tic nerveux sur la tempe.

- J'aimerais bien accoucher de notre enfant, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible, déclara le passeur. Ce disant, il prit une des mains et la fit lentement remonter sur son torse, permettant on ne sait comment à l'autre brun de sentir sa fine musculature couverte par le tissu. Son ami d'enfance déglutit en voyant les yeux marrons refléter une lueur séductrice. Et le fait que le dossard 1 ait plaqué de force sa main sur son cœur n'aidait en rien.

- Tooruuu, les interrompit l'écolier en geignant un peu afin que son oncle lui prête attention au lieu d'embêter Hajime, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hajime sembla reprendre conscience, et dégagea sa main de l'étreinte forcée. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge vif alors que Oikawa pouffait.

- Imbécile ! Espèce d'idiot ! fut tout ce que le brun aux cheveux corbeau parvint à répliquer au comportement outrageant de son ami d'enfance. Pour faire bonne mesure, il lui asséna en plus un coup au derrière du crâne.

- Takeru, j'aurai besoin de ton aide, sourit le capitaine de Seijô, ses lèvres s'étirant en un grand sourire malgré la bosse qui ornait son crâne.

- Pour le volley ?

- Non, pas pour le volley. En fait – il sortit son portable de sa poche et le tendit à son neveu – j'aimerais que tu prennes des photos pour moi, conclut-il, toujours souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire là-dedans ? grogna le vice-capitaine. Si tu veux te prendre en photo, laisse moi au moins en dehors de ton délire narcissique !

- Comme la dernière fois avec Tobio-chan ? répondit son neveu, ignorant l'intervention d'Hajime.

- C'est ça, comme la dernière fois avec Tobio-chan !

- Tu as fait des photos avec Kageyama ?

Le wing spiker** écarquilla les yeux. Oikawa se tourna vers lui, un sourire reflétant sans équivoque ses mauvaises intentions. Il eut un petit rire que Izaizumi qualifia intérieurement de machiavélique, puis sa nature d'ikemen agréable et souriant revint.

- Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Tobio-chan !

Tooru passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hajime, puis fit un grand sourire à son cher neveu.

- Iwa-chan, avec moi... Cheeeeese !

- EH !?

**~OiIwa~**

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Bakawa* !? hurla finalement Iwaizumi après que près d'une quinzaine de photos ait été prise en un laps de temps suffisamment court pour qu'il ne réagisse qu'après que son cerveau n'ait véritablement saisi ce qu'il se passait.

- Ça veut dire que je voulais des photos avec toi, Iwa-chan ~

- Tu pouvais pas demander normalement !? se récria le wing spiker en essayant d'enlever le bras que Oikawa venait de faire sournoisement passer à sa taille. Et pourquoi tu voudrais des photos avec moi de toute façon ?!

- J'ai besoin d'une raison ? répondit d'un ton enjoué le capitaine.

- Au moins demande !

- Tehe ~

- Et arrête de rire bêtement !

**~OiIwa~**

Après avoir plus ou moins calmé son coéquipier, Tooru se tourna vers son neveu.

- Alors, tu les as toutes ?

- Roger ! s'exclama Takeru avec enthousiasme, faisant un V avec les doigts de sa main libre.

- Tu veux bien en faire une dernière ?

- Sans problème !

- Promis, c'est la dernière ? soupira Iwaizumi, abandonnant.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. À la place, un bras passa autour de ses épaules, et l'autre main du passeur se posa sur une de ses joues. Enfin, une paire de lèvres rentra en collision avec sa joue libre, une poignée de secondes.

- Que...

Le brun rougit encore plus violemment qu'avant, et jeta un regard assassin à son partenaire de toujours. Cette fois-ci encore, Tooru se contenta de lui adresser un chaleureux sourire.

- Tooru, tu as des goûts bizarres pour les photos, dit l'écolier, penchant un peu la tête. Pourquoi diable son oncle semblait-il vouloir coller Iwa-chan... ? Et aller jusqu'à l'embrasser ? Il alla rendre le téléphone à Oikawa, puis, apercevant un marchand de glaces non loin, se saisit de son porte monnaie avant de s'élancer vers le commerce ambulant.

- Il est encore innocent, commenta le leader d'Aobajôsai, tout sourire. Nee, Iwa-chan ?

Iwaizumi, pour une fois, était à court de mots. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Oikawa aujourd'hui ? Il avait fumé, c'est ça ? Ou alors le soleil avait fait fondre les neurones restantes ? Il se contenta de le fusiller du regard, et envoya un solide coup de coude dans ses côtes.

- On arrête maintenant, Kusokawa.

Sans prêter plus d'attention que ça à l'insulte et au coup, le leader de Seijô retint néanmoins son meilleur ami par son Tee-shirt.

- Il y a une dernière photo que je veux faire.

- Nan.

- Juste une dernière, c'est promis !

- Nan, j'te dis. Celle qu'on vient de faire était déjà assez bizarre !

- Alleeeeez, Iwa-chaaaaaan ~ Ferme les yeux !

- Non !

Néanmoins décidé, Oikawa se jeta à moitié sur son « Iwa-chan », l'empêchant de se lever du banc. Ignorant les « dégage de là p'tit con ! » et les « je vais te faire avaler le ballon, enfoiré ! », le passeur bloqua miraculeusement les deux mains de son coéquipier avec une seule des siennes. De l'autre, il prit le portable, l'éloigna un peu de leurs deux visages maintenant très proches... puis prit possession des lèvres d'Hajime. Ce dernier se figea, et eut l'impression que son cerveau se mettait en mode off. Tout s'éteignit autour de lui, et le « clic » de l'appareil photo ne le ramena même pas à la réalité.

- Ah, enfin ! C'est celle là que je voulais le plus ! s'exclama Tooru, aux anges. Il joua rapidement sur son écran tactile, définissant cette dernière photo comme fond d'écran. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, et il sembla complètement oublier l'état pseudo-inconscient de son ami d'enfance, trop occupé à s'extasier devant chaque photo prise.

**~OiIwa~**

- Tooru ? Pourquoi est-ce que Iwa-chan ne bouge plus ? Nee, Tooru ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Toooooruuuuu... ?

_Fin._

* * *

* : Hajime-kun aime bien mixer Oikawa à des adjectifs fort peu élogieux, ce qui nous donne Kusokawa (kuso + Oikawa) ou encore Bakawa (Baka + Oikawa). Bon, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de cette transcription, mais c'est dans l'esprit, allons-nous dire. ;D

** : je n'ai trouvé de traduction qui me convenait pour wing spiker... une idée ? *voilà ce que c'est de lire le manga en vosta*

En espérant que ce modeste écrit vous ait plu ! Et vive le OiIwa !


End file.
